


The Rest of the World

by multishowfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishowfan/pseuds/multishowfan
Summary: SPOILERS FOR AGENTS OF SHIELD SEASON 7One Shot Based on the theory for aos that daniel has to fake his death to be able to help the team. Peggysous Reunion
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy/Daniel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	The Rest of the World

"Here, English, have some pie. Pie always helps."

"Oh I-"

"Well if you aren't gonna eat it I will." Angie reaches over the counter and takes a bite of Peggy's pie which makes her chuckle. "Ah ha it worked! It made you laugh!" Angie says with a smirk. "I still can't believe you didn't actually work at the telephone company, but were a secret agent. I mean I knew something was up with you being friends with Mr. Stark and then those guys looking for you which ONE OF THEM TURNED OUT TO BE YOUR SECRET BOYFRIEND?!?!, I guess thats why you always turned down the guys I tried to set you up with."

"Those guys were also not my type," Peggy laughs

"Well I see that NOW. You like strong and handsome. But I am truly sorry English and I'm glad you told me everything so I could be here for you."

"Thanks Ange" Peggy trails off and stares at her hardly touched pie

The bell of the diner jingles and Angie smiles but Peggy just keeps looking at her plate.

"Hey uh English...You might want to turn around." Angie says with a smirk

"Dan- DANIEL" Peggy yells as she runs and jumps into his arms. "I thought you had died," she cries."They told me you died. I saw your body" She pulls away and smacks his arm "DANIEL SOUSA WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME THROUGH THAT" 

"Peg, Im so sorry. Im here," He reaches up and wipes the tear away from her face but leaves his hand on her cheek a second longer, "I'm okay. I begged them not to tell you that. I wanted to tell you I was okay but they said it had to be this way. I'm so sorry" he pulls her into a hug and whispers where only she can hear "I love you Peggy Carter. I love you. and I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" and she just melts into his hug.

"I love you too Daniel. I love you so much darling." She turns in his arms and places a kiss on his cheek and pulls him even tighter to herself as he lays a soft kiss on her forehead. They remain there in the middle of the diner ignoring the rest of the world because to them, the rest of the world is in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, im Felicity! This is my first one shot! i hope you like it! Again this is based off of a theory for upcoming aos that daniel has to fake his death to be able to work with the team and this was the reunion for him and peggy. and YES THEY ARE SECRETLY DATING AND NO YOU CANNOT CHANGE MY MIND.


End file.
